1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enclosures and, more particularly, is directed towards enclosures having suspended tension cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Enclosures of various configurations have been designed for surrounding open areas, for example recreational areas such as tennis courts, paddle tennis courts and the like. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,108, a paddle tennis court is enclosed by a tightly woven wire fence which is held in place by suitable attachment to corner posts, intermediate posts, top rails and diagonal braces. The recent years there has been an increased demand for inexpensive enclosures due to the increased costs of labor and material required for erecting such enclosures. Enclosures with vertical compression members and outrigger tensile members for supporting a tension cable which carries a fence have been introduced with varying degrees of success.